The Competition
by Reina Rukii
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki berjanji pada ayahnya akan menjadi atlit yang hebat. Ia masuk dalam anggota Soul Society Academy. Namun seseorang yang misterius memasuki kehidupannya. Siapa dia ? mampukah Rukia menjadi atlit hebat ? please RnR . . .


Halo-halo minna-san

Saya kembali hadir disini dengan memboncengi fic baru *padahal yang lama belum selesai* ide ini tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam alam khayal saya jadi saya putuskan untuk membuat ni fic mumpung lagi banyak waktu luang, maklum author habis menempuh UN kemarin jadi sekarang bebas sebebas-bebasnya.

Ok cek it out. . .

* * *

><p>Summary: Rukia Kuchiki berjanji pada ayahnya akan menjadi atlit yang hebat. Ia masuk dalam anggota Soul Society Academy. Namun seseorang yang misterius memasuki kehidupannya. Siapa dia ? mampukah Rukia menjadi atlit hebat ? RnR . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Bleach<p>

Tite Kubo

#

The Competition

Reina Rukii

#

Pairing

Ichigo K. Rukia K.

#

Rated T

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Someone who mysteriously<p>

* * *

><p>Yak Kuchiki mulai melakukan servis, umpan yang diberikan Kuchiki berhasil dipukul oleh lawan, pukulan yang melambung, Kuchiki bersiap-siap meloncat. . .<p>

dannnnn smash kencang mendarat di lapangan hijau ini. Priiiiittttttt! Terdengar suara peluit tanda waktu permainan habis. Namun tiba-tiba saat Rukia mendarat di lapangan, Krak! "Argh. . .kakiku sakit" Rukia terbaring dilapangan sambil meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya sang wasit tidak melihat keadaan Rukia yang terbaring dilapangan."Permainan dimenangkan oleh Rukia Kuchiki dari Akademi Soul Society dengan perolehan skor 25-23".

"Ada apa dengannya ? lihatlah!" ucap salah seorang penonton.

Para teman Rukia menghampirinya, "Rukia kau kenapa ?"

"Rukia apa yang terjadi ?" Rukia. .Rukia. .Rukia

AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. . . . . . . . hosh hosh hosh. Nafas Rukia memburu seperti habis berlari sejauh 30 km. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa itu tadi ? kenapa aku tadi-? Ucap Rukia yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Peluh bercucuran di wajahnya, nampak kalau ia telah mengalami mimpi indah sekaligus mimpi buruknya. Rukia pun bangkit menjauhi tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air. Dirumahnya yang luas itu semua ruangan begitu gelap, Rukia meraba tembok disebelahnya berharap ia dapat menekan tombol untuk menyalakan lampu diruangan itu.

Klik!. . .

Rukia mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya. "Ahh lega sekali, tapi tadi itu mimpi yang aneh, sangat aneh. Bisa-bisanya aku mimpi memenangkan kompetisi bulu tangkis tapi setelahnya kakiku patah ? itu mimpi buruk!" Ucap Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan menuju kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah foto besar yang dihiasi dengan bingkai tergantung di dinding. Rukia menoleh kemudian memandang kearah gambar dua dimensi itu. Rukia terpaku, dia terdiam lama sekali sampai akhirnya ia berbicara pada foto itu.

"Ayah" Ucap Rukia, tatapannya berubah sendu. "Ayah. . . aku rindu padamu" Ucap Rukia sekali lagi.

"Kapan kau kembali kesini dan bermain bulu tangkis denganku lagi ? Huh rasanya sudah lama sekali ya! Ayah tau, tadi aku bermimpi aku menang dalam kompetisi bulu tangkis, aku senang sekali, tapi itu bukan mimpi indah, karena setelah melakukan loncatan kakiku patah. Itu mimpi buruk ayah, mimpi buruk. Tapi itukan hanya mimpi, tidak mungkin menjadi nyata kan yah ?"

"Huuh" Rukia menghela nafas yang terasa begitu berat.

"Seperti kata Ayah waktu terakhir kali itu, bahwa aku harus menjadi atlit bulu tangkis yang hebat! Aku pasti akan mewujudkan harapan terakhir Ayah!" Rukia tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

# # #

Kringgggggg. . . Rukia meraba meja disebelahnya kemudian mengambil sebuah jam weker dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan mematikan alarm yang membuat ia terbangun. Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka dan melihat jarum jam yang mengarah ke angka 7.

"Jam tujuh ya. Jam tujuh ? JAM TUJUH ? KYAAAAAAAAA. . . .aku terlambat" Rukia bangkit dari kuburnya, maaf maksudku kasurnya. Rukia menjadi seperti habis kerasukan setan, dia malah mondar-mandir tidak jelas dikamarnya. "Haduhh handuk mana handuk ? sabun aduh mana ini ? nah ini dia!" Rukia langsung masuk kekamar mandi, kita hitung satu. . .dua. . .dua setengah. . . .ti. . .ga BRAKK! Pintu kamar mandi terbuka Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam lengkap. Dia menyambar tasnya kemudian pergi tanpa sarapan.

"Hosh. .hosh. .hosh sedikit lagi sampai" ucap Rukia yang sedari tadi sudah kelelahan. Namun sepertinya Rukia takkan selamat karena pintu gerbang akan ditutup. "Huaaa jangan ditutup dulu, tunggu!" Rukia mempercepat larinya.

(Slow motion on) Rukia masuk melalui celah pintu yang hampir rapat, jleb! (slow motion off).

"Hah berhasil! Ada gunanya juga punya badan kecil haha" Rukia berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai tiga.

"Huh sungguh melelahkan kalau setiap hari aku harus lari pemanasan dari rumah sampai sekolah dan ditambah lari sambil menaiki tangga" keluh Rukia.

Rukia memasuki ruang kelas, untung saja guru yang mengajar jam pertama belum datang, kemudian duduk dibangkunya.

"Terlambat lagi Kuchiki-san ? tanya seorang temannya yang duduk disebelah Rukia, berambut panjang dan cantik.

"Yah selalu beginilah Inoue" ucap Rukia yang kelelahan ditambah ia belum sarapan pagi ini.

# # #

"Kuchiki-san apa siang ini kau bisa menemaniku ke Mall ?" tanya Inoue.

"Hmm maaf Inoue tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu, siang ini aku ada jadwal latihan. Lain kali saja ya" Tolak Rukia secara halus agar tidak melukai perasaan temannya.

"Begitu ya ? yasudah tidak apa-apa" Inoue tersenyum.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita ke kantin, aku lapar belum sarapan!" ucap Rukia mengajak teman dekatnya itu sambil menarik lengan Inoue.

"RUKIAAAA!"

"Haduhh itu pasti si baboon nanas" ucap Rukia yang kesal karena baru saja ia ingin ke kantin sudah ada satu pengacau datang menghadapnya.

"Mau kemana kau Rukia ?" ucap Renji sambil merangkul pundak Rukia.

Rukia semakin kesal. "errr-Kau. . . bisakah kau melepas tanganmu dari pundakku ha ?" ucap Rukia dengan nada kesal sambil mendeathglare Renji yang wajahnya sudah pucat akibat menerima deathglare Rukia.

"Nanti siang kau latihan ?" tanya Renji sambil duduk di kursi yang disediakan di kantin sambil membawa makanannya.

"Tentu saja baboon!" jawab Rukia yang sedang melahap makanannya dengan rakus. Renji adalah teman sekolah dan teman satu akademinya Rukia. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Jadi tidak heran kalau mereka kelihatan begitu akrab.

"Hei jangan menyebutku seperti itu!" protes Renji yang tidak terima dirinya dikatakan baboon oleh Rukia.

"Mengapa tidak ? kau mirip kok! Apalagi sekarang kau sudah menghabiskan lima sisir pisang, terima kenyataan!" ucap Rukia menyindir Renji yang memang sudah menghabiskan "makanan" nya itu. Rukia pun kembali melahap makanannya lagi *maklum lagi kelaperan*

"Kuchiki-san kau makan rakus sekali" Ucap Inoue tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya itu. "Kau lapar atau doyan haha".

Rukia yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan, merespon kata-kata Inoue. Mulutnya penuh dengan makanan sampai ia sulit untuk bicara. Rukia mencoba menelan makanannya dan tersenyum.

"L-rlapeur hehe" ucapan Rukia terdengar tidak jelas gara-gara mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan Kuchiki-san, habiskan saja dulu makananmu" ucap Inoue

"Kau itu dari dulu tidak berubah, padahal badanmu itu kecil dan pendek tapi porsi makanmu itu banyak ckckckck" Sindir Renji pada Rukia.

"Apa kau bilang ?" ucap Rukia yang kini mulai kesal, urat-uratnya mulai keluar dan wajahnya merah seperti rambut Renji. Sumpit yang ia gunakan, ia genggam erat-erat. Rukia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Coba kau ulangi yang barusan kau ucapkan tadi!" ucap Rukia

"Haduh sejak kapan kau tuli Rukia ? tadi aku bilang kalau kau itu dari dulu tidak berubah, padahal badanmu itu kecil dan pendek tapi porsi makanmu itu banyak, ada yang salah ?"

"Argh. . . . . Kau mengerti huh!" Ucap Rukia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Renji.

"Hei Kuchiki-san kau mau kemana ?" teriak Inoue, namun orang yang dimaksud tidak menoleh dan terus saja berjalan. Sedangkan Renji masih terbengong-bengong oleh perkataan Rukia tadi. Renji mengedipkan matanya setelah lima menit tidak berkedip, mulutnya mengaga terbuka lebar, dan tubuhnya beku seperti es.

"Tadi Rukia bicara apa ya ? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Ucap Renji keheranan. Ia pun bangkit dari alamnya #Plakk maksudnya dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Inoue sendirian.

"A-aa Abarai-kun kau juga mau kemana ?" Tanya Inoue namun hal itu tidak direspon oleh Renji, ia terus berjalan sambil memegangi dagunya keheranan.

"Huh semuanya pada pergi, Aku sendirian. Ah ikut pergi juga ah, tapi kemana ya ? kesana atau kesana ?" Ucap Inoue pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kesana sajalah!"

# # #

"Aku minta padamu bimbing anak itu dengan baik! Jadikan dia atlit yang hebat!" ucap salah seorang lelaki tua kepada lawan bicaranya sambil berdiri menatap kearah luar jendela.

"Baik. Aku akan melakukannya sesuai perintah tuan" balas Pria yang diajak bicara tadi. Ia berbungkuk. Pria itu memakai jaket hitam dengan sebuah topi kupluk yang berwarna senada dengan jaketnya mentutupi sebagian besar warna rambutnya yang mencolok.

Saat Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya terlihatlah bola mata sang pria yang berwarna coklat terbungkus dengan lensa kacamata berbingkai hitam.

"Ambil bayaranmu dimeja itu!" suruh lelaki tua itu kepada sang pria. Sesaat mata sang pria menangkap obyek yang terletak diatas meja. Sebuah amplop tebal berwarna coklat. Kemudian ia mengambilnya dan mengintip isinya.

"Akan kulaksanakan dengan baik tuan" Ucap sang Pria sambil berbungkuk hormat.

"Bagus kalau begitu, sekarang kau boleh pergi" Ujar lelaki tua itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari luar jendela

"Baik. Aku akan pergi" Ucap sang pria. Ia berjalan membuka kenop pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam menatap lurus kedepan. Terdengar suara langkahnya disepanjang koridor. Sambil berkata "Rukia Kuchiki"

# # #

* * *

><p>Soul Society Academy<p>

Rukia berjalan memasuki gedung akademi (bisa disebut juga gedung olahraga). Tampak sebuah ruangan yang begitu luas dan terdapat lima lapangan Bulutangkis dan juga kursi-kursi penonton berjejer rapi. Lapangan berwarna hijau itu berjejer rapi, terlihat beberapa anak yang sedang memakai lapangan itu untuk hanya sekedar bermain bulutangkis. Lapangan bulu tangkis berukuran persegi panjang yang datar dengan lebar 20 kaki dan panjang 44 kaki. Sebuah net (jaring) dari tali setinggi kira-kira 5 kaki dipasang ditengah-tengah, sehingga lapangan terbagi menjadi dua bagian sama besar yang menyerupai empat persegi.

Rupanya suasana sudah ramai. Rukia menaruh tas yang dibawanya diatas kursi dan bersiap untuk melakukan pemanasan sebelum latihan dimulai. Ia mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"Lihat Kaien-senpai sudah datang, dia keren sekali!" Ucap salah seorang murid perempuan.

"Iya dia selalu tampil keren dan tampan" timpal satu murid lagi.

Kini hampir semua perempuan berbisik-bisik dan membicarakan orang yang mereka sebut Kaien-senpai itu. Ia adalah salah satu pelatih di Akademi Soul Society ini. Selain dia mahir dan hebat dalam bermain bulu tangkis, ia juga memiliki wajah yang tampan. Maka tak heran banyak yang menyukainya termasuk pada murid perempuannya. Sedangkan Rukia, dia berhenti berlari dan berdiri terpaku menatap pelatihnya yang belakangan ini sangat ia kagumi. Mata violetnya mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik objek yang ia lihat. Sampai akhirnya. . .

"Hoiiii. . .Kuchiki-san" Ucap seorang perempuan berwajah manis dan rambutnya digelung dibelakang sambil menepuk pundak Rukia.

"Ayam. . ayam. . .eeh ayam, Huaaa Hinamori kau mengagetkanku!" protes Rukia yang setengah jantungan akibat dikagetkan oleh Hinamori.

"Haha gomen Kuchiki-san, habis dari tadi kau diam saja, kau sedang melihat apa sih sampai diam seperti patung tadi itu ?" Tanya Hinamori penasaran.

"Ah engg- tidak, tidak ada" Ucap Rukia bohong.

"Ahh kau bohong. Pasti kau sedang melihat Kaien-senpai kan ?" goda Hinamori pada Rukia, yang berhasil membuat Rukia salah tingkah.

"Ti-tidak kok, kau jangan asal nebak" Ucap Rukia membela diri.

"Hei kalian cepat berkumpul"teriak sang pelatih.

"Tuh pelatih suruh kita berkumpul. Ayo kesana!" ajak Rukia pada Hinamori sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Para murid mulai berhamburan berlari kearah sang pelatih. Setelah semuanya sudah berkumpul dan berbaris rapi sang pelatih yang memiliki mata abu-abu kehitam-hitaman itu mulai berbicara.

"Apa kalian sudah melakukan pemanasan ?" Tanya si pelatih pada para muridnya dengan suara yang sengaja ia keraskan agar terdengar oleh semuanya.

"Sudah pelatih" Ucap para murid dengan serempak sehingga membuat suara mereka berdengung di tiap penjuru ruangan.

"Bagus! Hari ini kalian akan latihan seperti biasa, untuk pertama kalian melakukan shadow dulu kemudian kalian belajar teknik bermain bulutangkis. Sambil menunggu giliran kalian harus mengambil bola yang sudah dipukul, kalau kalian malas mengambilnya, kalian harus lari sebanyak sepuluh putaran gedung ini" jelas sang pelatih dengan suara yang tegas. Terlihat dari wajahnya itu bahwa dia orang yang bijaksana, tegas, dan patuh.

"Baik" Ucap seluruh murid bersamaan.

"Sekarang bubar" perintah si pelatih yang kemudian mulai mengamati tiap gerakan dan langkah kaki para muridnya ketika sedang melakukan shadow.

"Hei kau langkahmu salah, harusnya seperti ini" pelatih mulai bergerak memperagakan gerakan yang benar. Ia berdiri ditengah, tepat ditengah lapangan berwarna hijau itu. Kemudian ia melangkah serong kearah kanan. Kaki kanannya mulai bergerak kedepan diikuti dengan kaki kirinya dibelakang. Lalu kaki kiri mulai merapat pada kaki kanan yang berada didepan dan setelahnya kaki kanan mulai merenggang jaraknya dengan kaki kiri. Kaki kirinya dipanjangkan seperti diseret dan kaki kanannya ia tekuk saat ia membungkuk untuk mengambil satu-persatu shuttlecock. Setelah shuttlecock itu berhasil diambil ia mulai melangkah mundur dengan posisi dan langkah seperti tadi. Ia memeragakannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati supaya muridnya dapat memerhatikannya dengan jelas. Saat berada kembali pada posisi tengah ia mulai melangkah berbalik kearah serong kiri. Kaki kanannya mulai melangkah kedepan sehingga membuat posisi tubuhnya berbalik 180 derajat. Namun untuk cara melangkahnya sama seperti tadi. Ia panjangkan kaki panjangnya yang sebelah kiri itu dan menekuk kaki bagian kanannya lalu membungkuk untuk menaruh shuttlecock. Sang pelatih sekarang sudah kembali berdiri tegak. "Nah caranya seperti itu tadi, peragakan yang benar" perintah si pelatih pada seorang murid perempuan berperawakan kecil dan pendek, yang memiliki rambut pendek hitam sebahu, poninya ia biarkan melambai-lambai ditengah wajahnya dan ia memiliki mata violet yang sangat indah.

"Ba-baik pelatih" Ucap murid itu gugup. Murid itu mulai mengulangi gerakan yang ditunjukan oleh pelatih itu. Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu bentuk latihan yang diberikan oleh Kaien-senpai. Namanya teknik shadow. Aku tidak tahu jelasnya kenapa ini disebut teknik shadow tapi yang jelas teknik ini berguna untuk melatih gerakan langkah kita saat kita hendak mengambil bola, terus dilakukan hingga beberapa kali dan berulang-ulang. Dan juga latihan ini untuk menguji ketahanan dan kekuatan kaki kita saat menopang tubuh untuk mengambil bola. Kami secara bergantian melakukannya, begitu seterusnya sampai jumlah yang telah di tentukan.

"Nah bagus Kuchiki!" Puji sang pelatih. Sedangkan yang dipuji masih berkonsentrasi dengan gerakannya. Peluhnya bercucuran di kening hingga lehernya. Walaupun terlihat mudah dan enteng, namun sebenarnya ini latihan yang cukup berat dan tidak mudah untuk dilakukan. Setelah puas mengamati gerakan murid yang dipanggilnya Kuchiki itu, sang pelatih mulai berkeliling mengamati murid yang lainnya.

Seorang pemuda tinggi berjaket hitam dan bertopi berwarna senada dengan jaketnya itu masuk kedalam gedung akademi. Kakinya melangkah membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan. Mata hazelnya yang terbungkus kacamata berbingkai hitam mulai mengamati tiap objek yang hadir dalam ruangan luas. Ia bediri diam membatu. Kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana. Mata coklatnya menelusuri tiap ruangan mencari seseorang. Tak perlu lama ia mencari, seseorang yang dicarinya ia temukan. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu sedang melakukan latihan dengan serius. Pria itu mengamati setiap gerak-gerik perempuan itu dengan seksama *dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya*

Ternyata hal itu mampu mengundang perhatian sang pelatih yang melihat orang asing yang sedang berdiri mengamati muridnya. Kaien pun melangkah menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Kau ?" panggil sang abu-abu itu. Orang itu pun menoleh.

"Lama tak bertemu Kaien" Ucap orang bertopi itu dengan senyum yang misterius.

To Be Contiuned . . .

* * *

><p>AAAAA cuma dapet segini ? segini ? #plak. Padahal author bikin ni fic udah lama banget tapi cuma dapet segini huft. . . maafkan author yang pemalas ini *pundung*<p>

Lanjutin gak yah ? lanjut enggak lanjut enggak ?

Gimana fic yang satu ini ? Gaje kah ? jelek ? pendek ? biasa ?

Minta Review-nya ya

REVIEW ?


End file.
